


You're Gonna Love This

by mimikyukyu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and Karkat live together in a tiny ass house, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, there was not a lot of thought put into the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyukyu/pseuds/mimikyukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is very hard on himself and admittedly does a bad thing but in his defense the guy who was bugging him was being a TOTAL dick.</p>
<p>(Dave has a bad day at work and after crying and throwing a pity party on the floor Karkat fucks his brains out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Love This

Being a DJ is pretty awesome. Sometimes gigs don't go well. Sometimes that is the understatement of the century. You don't even bother to get your turntables out of the car, heading straight to the garbage rug (which is a normal rug, but one that is good for laying down on when you need to feel like garbage) for a raucous pity party. When the self-loathing reaches its peak, you hear the bedroom door and the soft, yet still somehow angry padding of your boyfriend. You feel him nudge you with your foot and you whine, curling up into a tiny ball.

“What the fuck, Strider?”

“I'm feeling like garbage let me be.”

“No.”

Karkat sits down next to you, and you pathetically flop onto his lap. He puts a hand in your hair and gently runs a nail through your scalp. You nuzzle harder into his thigh, the tension and animosity you're feeling towards your shitty day slowly melting away.

“So what happened?”

“I was being really lazy and some asshole wouldn't stop making the shittiest requests possible, and I tried telling him to fuck off but he wouldn't shut the fuck up so I kinda punched him. Then I gave up and just fucking played full tracks for the rest of the night and fucked around on Love Live.” You explain from your throne of garbage feelings.

“Did anything happen? Did he hit you back? Did you get paid? Is your laptop okay?” Karkat asks, now suddenly looking for bruises.

You move your head away from his hand in vain and sigh. “Well I mean no one really gave a shit, dude called me an asshole and then stumbled off, it was just some frat party, and everyone was drunk off their ass, except for me.” You grumble, wishing you had been so you could forget this shitty night.

Karkat takes a lock of hair and starts to twirl it around his fingers, making you sigh involuntarily.

“Well I mean, if no one cared and you got paid, I think you’re alright.”

“But I didn't do alright? Dude, I was unprofessional as fuck and was just hella shitty at my job. I know it doesn't really matter but I still feel like a fucking tool.”

Surprisingly strong arms pull you from your chosen deathbed and pull you into a hug. You find yourself still disgusted by how badly you broke your moral code and no amount of alien boyfriend nuzzles will impeach you from your trash throne. You are the Garbage King, it is you.

“Hey, Dave.”

You whine loudly so he can't talk and feed you false compliments like “you're a decent person” and “how fucking up once doesn't condemn you”. You don’t believe a word he says, but the sentiment makes you feel a little better.

…

Ugh. You're crying.

Karkat notices immediately, switching to just shushing you while running a hand through your hair. You try and play off the small sobs wracking your body but it isn't working and you end up curling into his lap and bawling. He's very quiet, and all traces of mock anger and swearing are gone as he says “you're gonna be alright. Just cry.”

You do. For a lot longer than you're willing to admit.

As the tears dry up and you begin to regain your composure, Karkat keeps you pressed close to him. You’re okay with this position, hugging him tightly and hiding your face in his shoulder.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Karkat asks. You think for a moment.

“... Can we have sex?” You ask quietly, ready to accept either answer to your question.

“Would it make you feel better?” Karkat mumbles into your ear. You nod against neck.

“Probably, yeah.”

Your boyfriend gently nudges you with his nose and manages to pick you up, carrying you the full length to the bedroom..

.. And after whispered affirmations of  _I'm okay, I'm ready_ , and twice as many  _I love you so much_ -es, Karkat hooks your cuffed hands behind your back and takes off your jeans with zero ceremony. He was already in his pajamas when you got home so you guess he's not about to pretend to be sexy for you. Before he presses the gag into your mouth, he asks you to repeat your safe gestures.

“Blink three times for time out, kick you as hard as I can if shit hits the fan.”

“You're so smart.”

“I know I am.”

Karkat chuckles as he gags you, giving you another kiss on your cheek before sitting back on his haunches. Wordlessly he slides your boxers off and throws them under the bed. You whine in protest. Those were your favorite boxers and now they're not going to be washed for like, at least another month. He shushes you with a tiny tap on the cheek, calling you  _stupidly fucking adorable_  when you scrunch up your nose in retaliation.

“Mm, close your eyes for me, TG.” Karkat says, alternating between rubbing your thighs and running his hands up under your shirt. You obey him and begin to lose yourself in the gentle touches and rubs. One of his hands slides off of you and you hear a drawer open. You inhale sharply and wiggle your hips in anticipation, waiting.

Waiting.  _A hand plays with your foot, alternating between massages and tickles._

Waiting..  _Sharp nails gently ghost between the junctures of your thighs._

Waiting…  _Nothing…_

… That motherfucker is teasing you and you’re not about to have it. Your thoughts turn to laundry and eventually to your other items on your to-do list, adamant in not giving him any satisfaction in seeing you begging for relief.

_Groceries: we need more soup and tortilla chips. That can wait for a bit.. Dirk wants me to listen to a song he wrote and I can't put that off- Oh shit Roxy needs her hoodie bacOHMYGOD-_

You're violently yanked back into reality via slick fingers pushing inside you. From above, your cheeky boyfriend is smiling as innocently as a boy who is all canines can. You whine in pleasure as he preps you, listening to his contented hums and occasional comments on how cute your freckles look. He slides into you without any more ceremony and you secretly pray to whatever higher power is listening to praise his boyfriend’s tentacle dick. It tapers and is, at least you think, prehensile, knowing where to swell and flick inside you, which it’s doing right now as Karkat starts to slowly rock into you.

You moan into your gag, legs immediately wrapping around Karkat’s back to keep him there. “I’m not gonna leave you, bro.” He says, leaning down to kiss your nose. You manage to spit out something that could kind of sound like “Don’t care” if you could move your mouth at all.

He speeds up and you lock up a little bit as he hits a pretty fucking bangin’ spot inside of you that you’re pretty sure isn’t your prostate but you’re in way too much pleasure to care. He notices what he’s doing and grins fucking  _devilishly_  as he leans down to nip and nose around your ear, getting more whines from your fucked out and very much restrained ass.

“There’s one fucking person in the world whose feelings you need to care about, who is it?” Karkat  _growls_  your ear.

Something inside of you snaps and you  _screech_  against your gag.

All defenses down, panting, face as red as your favorite shirt you desperately scream “You!” coming out muffled and warped. Your face is warm and you are seriously loving how far gone you are to actually believe that you and Karkat are the only two beings in the entire fucking universe, even if it's only for a fleeting moment. It makes you feel secure, happy. Even if only having to care about him is a bit of a fantasy, it's still a nice one to hold onto as he fucks you into the mattress.

You’ve slowly begun to notice as your relationship has progressed is that as confident and dominant as he’s acting, that's pretty much all it is, Karkat knows your limits well and is thrusting into you fairly gently. Your eyes squeeze shut as he tightens his grip on your hips and changes his angle, beautiful alien tentacle dick flicking against your prostate as he brings you back down, now no longer fucking you so much as dragging your body onto his cock. Your arms instinctively struggle against the cuffs in an attempt to hold him, stroke him, and touch him. The feeling of giving up control to someone who understands how important that feeling is to you is intoxicatingly good.

“Damn fucking right!” Karkat yells, punctuating his statement with a particularly rough thrust. He smiles, drinking in the sight of your probably wrecked and sweaty body,  _all because of him-_  as he bends down to whisper “… And I fucking adore you.”

“Ka…”

“Wh-uh, what is it?” You know he's trying to keep his cool, but he’s still

“Luh ‘ou”

You smile around your gag as best you can. Karkat grins back and leans in to kiss you roughly, wrapping a hand around your cock

“Prove it, lark. Come for me.” He hisses, sucking hickies into your neck and scraping his fangs over all of the wonderfully sensitive spots on your neck.

You oblige with a final, choked and saliva blocked yowl of something you can't exactly pinpoint, possibly carnal pleasure, possibly your brain shutting down from the sheer fucking amount love you're feeling for your boyfriend.

Honestly, you don't remember about thirty or so seconds after that. Everything is feeling, sensory, tactile. Warm. Soft. Tight. Secure.

“Hey babe, are you alright?” Karkat whispers after you finish laughing and panting. You nod slowly and rub your wrists that you guess he uncuffed directly after you came. You nod and use what little strength you have left to wrap your legs around your boyfriend’s torso. You feel him laugh as he picks you up, calling you “more of a baby than previously thought” as he carries you to the bathroom.

Your shower consists of trying not to fall asleep as Karkat searches for any marks on your skin that were deep enough to draw blood. After a minute of leaning heavily against your boyfriend, very much unable to support yourself on your own, Karkat grumbles, picks you up, and carefully sits both of you on the squishy bath mat.

“I do so much for you.” He groans. You don't let him see you smile, instead burying your face into his neck

He kisses every mark his nails made and you don't get used to light brush of soft lips on your hips. You shiver every time his sharp teeth worry other parts of your body.

“God dammit, I can barely laugh off hickies as it is, bro. How the fuck am I supposed to explain these?” You complain. Karkat shrugs and says “your problem.” Before going at it again, making you laugh involuntarily as he reaches the ticklish back of your knees.

Karkat finishes cleaning you up and towels you down, giving you more kisses in your hair as both of you walk back to your bedroom. Neither of you speak on the way, though you're not sure what you'd talk about if you did. You hook your arm around Karkat’s shoulders and squeeze them before you step through the doors to your bedroom.

“Hey, Dave, are you doing any better?”

You nod as you climb into bed, immediately latching onto Karkat when he settles in. He sighs contentedly when you silently tuck your head under his chin.

“I love you.” Karkat mumbles, smoothing his hands down your back, knowing that you're going to be unconscious in a minute if he keeps it up. You snort and wrap your arms around his neck, giving him one last long, loving kiss before both of you pass the fuck out.

“That's really cool, ‘cause I totally love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user dreadcaptainwatson. Follow her, she's a very good artist and has a webcomic and really likes Davekat
> 
> Edit: HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS This fic is by FAR and away my most popular one, it has more kudos than any of my other fics! Thank you all so much and I'm so glad you enjoy my work!


End file.
